


Mrs. All American

by Calm_Larry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Completely made from scratch, Drinking is involved, F/M, High School, Michael has amazing hair, New Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calm_Larry/pseuds/Calm_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie's mother's company is transferring over to Australia, causing her family to move and have her leave all of her friends behind. In her new school, she is met with a terrible disaster. Rude girls, douchebags, mean teachers. The one thing she can look forward to is going home. The only thing that keeps making her go back is the one thing she can handle; Michael Clifford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story on archive and hopefully it isn't to bad and you anonymous enjoy it!

**Just thought I could place an adorable picture of Michael Clifford here :)**

 

Allie's POV

 

'' Allie, for the last time, we are moving whether you want to or not.''

'' Mom, what about Kasey? Ashley? Lilley? and especially Heather?!''

'' I'm sorry honey, but you will just have to make new friends.''

'' I don't _want_ to make new friends mom.''

'' Pack your things, we leave in 3 days.''

'' Mom.''

'' _Now_.''

I storm to my room and slam the door. Why did her company have to move anyway? Why can't she just get a new job? Why is she forcing me to leave my best friends behind? I lay on my bed and cry into my pillow. I didn't want to leave New York. I didn't want to leave my amazing school; I especially didn't want to leave my friends. What will I do without them? I keep sobbing into my pillow, not taking any notice to how loud I am actually crying until my brother bangs on the wall yelling at me to _keep quiet._

Why did this have to happen? Why didn't dad talk to her about it? All these questions keep popping into my head making me more confused and cry harder. I grasp onto my pillow, holding it as if it was the only way I could live. A soft knock was heard at my door. I sit up and wipe my tears away from my face.'' Who is it?'' I ask, voice breaking from crying so hard.'' It's dad.''

I lay back down onto my belly as he walks into my room, shutting the door softly from behind. I could hear his footsteps as he began walking towards me. I hid my face in the pillow. I felt my bed dip as he sat on it.'' Honey, I know you're upset,'' he starts out.'' I am more than upset dad, I am so furious.'' I tell him. He rubs my back softly.'' Mom is only trying to do the right thing you know. She wants you and Roman to have a great life.''

'' Well she is ruining mine.'' I look at him, tears going down my face.'' Allie, don't cry, for all you know, you could have the time of your life in your new school, with new friends.''

'' Dad, you don't understand.''

'' But you see, I do; my mother did the same thing to me when I was exactly your age. I had to leave California and move to New York.'' He pauses.

'' and when I moved here, I met the love of my life; your mother.'' I was sitting up by now, interested on how me and my dad were so much alike. He is always telling me stories about his childhood and it fascinates me that he does understand me a lot.

'' who knows, maybe you'll be able to find the love of your life in Australia.'' He smiles and wipes the tears from my cheeks.'' Not impossible if you think about it Allie.'' He stands up.

He pulls out his wallet and hands me $60.00. My eyes widen at the cash and I take it in my hand.'' What is this for?'' I ask him.'' Hopefully enough money for you to have to hang out with all of your friends for the day. Don't tell your mother though, she'd kill me.'' I get up and hug him.'' I love you dad.'' '' I love you too kiddo.''. After I pull away, he leaves my room. I take a deep breath in and think about the possibilities of finding the love of my life in Australia.'' _Maybe moving won't be such a bad idea_.'' I think to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I finish applying my mascara, I contact Heather.

'' Hello?''

'' Heather! What do you think about going out for the day with Lilley, Kasey, and Ashley?''

'' I think that would be amazing!''

'' Great, my father gave me 60 dollars to use for the day.''

'' Girl, this is why I wish your dad was my dad.''

I giggle,'' He's the best isn't he?''

'' Of course! I'll text Lilley, she'll probably get Kasey, so get Ashley.''

'' Got it.''

'' Tootles.''

'' Later.''

I hang up my phone and put it in the back pocket of my dark jeans. I move a curl out of my face and smile into the mirror.'' Let's hope this day goes okay.'' I tell myself.

'' Where are you going?''

I turn around and look at my doorway to see my brother standing there.'' Out, now get out of my room.''

'' Did mom say you could?'' Ugh. Roman is so aggravating.'' Dad said I could,'' I tell him, slightly annoyed. I make my way over to my closet after I pull on my socks and slip on my vans.( <http://s9.favim.com/orig/130722/beautiful-clothes-cute-fashion-girl-outfit-polyvore-vans-lust-destroys-people-dont-give-in-to-lust-Favim.com-793929.jpg> )

'' Hmm, hat or no?'' I ask myself. I decide to not wear my beanie and make my way over to the door.'' Move so I can leave.'' I tell him. He rolls his eyes and walks back to his room. I walk down the steps and grab my grey jacket from my coat hanger. As I slip it on, my mom walks into the living room.'' and where are you going?'' I sigh.'' Out with my friends before I leave them behind with broken hearts.'' I tell her and grabs my bag and puts my wallet and phone in there.

'' Who said you could just leave?'' She pushes more.'' Dad did, now can I please go mother.'' I say to her, annoyed.'' Did you finish packing?'' _When will she stop?_ '' No, I didn't.'' I open the door, only taking one step before she talks again.'' You are not leaving until you finish packing.''

'' Mom, I'm about to leave all of my friends behind because you're stupid ass company decided to move to Australia. I am going to hang out with them for as long as I can before I can never see them again no matter what you say.''

And with that, I slam the door shut and walk down the street.

I was going to be in trouble when I got home. Very big trouble. I've never yelled at my mom like that ever. But, now that I've done it, I've never felt more, what's the word? Alive.

It felt good to let out all of my anger, though I know I would never be able to do it again or else my life would _definitely_ be a living hell.

I made my way to the park, just as I promised where I would meet all of my friends.

I could see all of them sitting on the bench chatting away time. I walk up to them smiling,'' Hey girls.'' I say. They all look at me and smile softly. Heather was wearing pink jeans and a pink and white striped tank top, showing off her cleavage. Ashley was wearing a blue shirt followed by jean shorts. Lilley, as always, was wearing a flower shirt that had lily's on it and white jeans.

I noticed Kasey wasn't with them.'' Where's Kasey at?'' I ask them.'' Listen Allie, we need to talk.'' Ashley says.'' We really do.'' I agree, and sit next to them.'' Kasey isn't here because she isn't our friend anymore.'' Lilley speaks out. I was so confused.'' Wait, what?'' I ask them.'' We told her we couldn't be friends with her anymore.'' Ashley tells me.'' and we want to tell you, you also can't be our friend anymore.''

I swear, at that moment, my heart deflated.'' B-but, we were going to spend the entire day together. I got money from my dad.'' I tell them, heartbroken.'' Hon, listen. We can't be friends with some tomboy girl who dresses in whatever she wants.'' Lilley says to me. I was getting so depressed.'' Don't worry, we had fun with you the past 3 years, but, it's time we move on.'' Ashley adds. My depression soon turned into anger and I stood up.'' Well, I hope you guys are happy with you decision. I invited all of you out for the day because I am moving to Australia in 3 days and I wanted to have some fun with you.''

They all looked at me with a surprised look.'' I wanted us to have as much fun as we possibly could today before I left you guys to be, what I was expecting, heartbroken!'' I yell at them.

I swear, my life was getting worse by the minute.' I can't believe it took me so long to realize what kind of people you are.''

'' and what are we?'' Lilley asks.'' Prissy, sassy, rich, skanky bitches!'' I yell at them. Before they could say anything, I ran away.

The only place I could go now was home. I was going to be punished so might as well be punished now.

I was running out of breath, but that didn't stop me from running. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I felt like my body was going to give out. I made it back home after what seemed like years and years of running. I opened the door and went inside. I didn't realize I was crying until I was asked '' Why are you crying?'' I looked over at the couch at my mother. I sat by her and hugged her.'' I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I feel so terrible. All you're doing is trying to be a good mother to me and I am just taking advantage of it and I'm sorry.'' I say all with one breath.'' Honey calm down. I know you didn't mean to snap at me like that. You're just frustrated about leaving your friends behind.''

'' They're not my friends anymore.'' I cry out.'' What do you mean honey?'' '' They told me I can't be friends with them anymore.''

I cried harder as my mother rubbed my back.'' It's okay honey-'' '' No it's not okay. This is not okay at all,'' I pull away from her. She looks at her confused.'' You shouldn't be cheering me up, you should be yelling at me, grounding me. It was so wrong of me to yell at you like that. I deserved this.'' I tell her. She looks at me with her soft eyes.'' Listen, you're going through rough times, I should be yelling at you and grounding you, but I am letting this slide, only if you finish packing your things.'' She tells me. I nod my head and get up wiping my eyes.

I make my way to my room. I take the baby wipes I have and start wiping the make up from my face. I look into the mirror.'' Maybe moving to Australia will be good Allie. You can totally make new friends. You have that ability.'' I breathe in deeply and exhales.'' Maybe this is what I need.''.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note, I am writing this before I go to school so I might be a bit rusty, but hopefully you enjoy. xx

Allie's POV

 

 

The next day, I spent half of it packing up my things. When I finished, I layed down on my bed and shut my eyes. I started thinking to myself '' _is this really it? Am I leaving home for Australia?_ '' Chills ran up my spine just thinking about leaving the place where I grew up. 16 years here. My dad was right; you never realize what you have until you lose it.  _Knock,_ _Knock._ '' Come in!'' I call out. I stand up as my mother walks into the room.'' Did you finish packing?'' '' Yes, and it took me 3 hours.'' I tell her.'' Would you like some breakfast?'' She asks.'' I'm not hungry right now.''. I sit back down and rubs my eyes with my hands.'' But I am sleepy.'' I tell her, yawning after.

'' You can take a quick nap, but after that, get in the shower, find something to eat and help your father pack everything from the kitchen.'' She tells me, and leaves my room. I crawl up to my pillow and rest my head down on it, not bothering to put the covers over me. I shut my eyes and let sleep take over my body.

I didn't wake up until I heard the sound of my brother banging on my door telling me to _wake up_. I sit up and rub my eyes. I look at my alarm clock to see it's 2:43 p.m.'' _I guess I really was tired_.'' I thought to myself, considering I slept for 3 hours. I climb out of bed and try to fix the curls on my head. I don't understand why people with straight hair want curly hair so bad, it sucks having it, it gets so naughty an- I'm getting off track here. I leave my room and go downstairs and into the kitchen where I find my father packing up pots and pans.

He looks over at me and smiles '' Rise and shine darling.'' He says.'' Do you mind packing up the rest of the dishes while I go help your mother upstairs?'' He puts in one last pan and tapes closed the box.'' Yeah, no problem.'' I tell him. He kisses the top of my head and makes his way out of the kitchen. I grab the box that says ' _glass dishes_ '. I grab all of the glass plates and set them gently into the box. I set the glass cups on their sides they don't fall while the box is being carried. In some way, it feels nice moving out of this place. It was never the prettiest place anyway. Maybe the house in Australia will be much nicer considering my mother has probably received tons of money to make the move down there.

Roman waltz into the kitchen and looks at me.'' What?'' I ask him.'' Can I use your phone?'' He asks.'' For what?'' I push forward, closing the box and taping it shut moving onto another box.'' To play games.'' He says as if it was the most obvious thing ever.'' Why don't you just play the ps3?'' '' Mom already packed it up.'' I sigh and unlock my phone and hand it to him.'' Don't kill it.'' I warn him. He nods his head and grabs it and runs out of the room. I continue to puts dishes in the boxes that are marked for them. I tape closed 3 more boxes and look around at my kitchen. So...empty.

I remember when we first moved into this house. I was only 4 and Roman was 1. It seemed like a mansion to us at the time. I giggle at the flashback. I remember by the time I was the age of 10, I would always slide down the railing of my steps. I would get yelled at a lot, but it never stopped me from doing it. I sigh; I wish I was still a kid, now I have to worry about getting a job, getting my school work done, saving up for college so I can get an even better job after I graduate. Life as a kid was just amazing. I was like a battery. Once I woke up, energy ran through me and I was always so energetic and loved running around and playing video games with my brother, preferably old arcade games on the ps1. I smile to myself. Now, all I do is slump around all over the place, wear make up to try and get a guy to like me, and be on Tumblr in my room everyday.

Roman walks back into the room smirking at me.'' So who's Brad?'' He asks me in a bashful way.'' What are yo- you looked at my texts!?'' Roman storms out of the room and I chase after him.'' Roman! I will kill you!'' He ran into his room and locked it. I banged on the door.'' Roman you are in so much trouble!'' I yell at him. My mother walks out of her room and looks at me'' What is with all the screaming?'' She asks.'' Allie got mad because I found out her and Brad were flirting over texts!'' Roman yells from behind the door.

'' We were joking around!'' I yell back at him.'' Brad? Brad Greager? I told you not to see that boy anymore.'' She looks sternly at me.'' I'm not mother, we were just messing around, don't get mad at me, get mad at Roman for looking at my texts!'' I tell her.'' How did he get your phone?'' '' He wanted to paly games on it, but now I can tell that was a lie!'' I say and kick his door.'' Enough with hitting the door. Roman, stop invading your sisters privacy.'' She tells him.'' and stop trying to murder your brother.'' She tells me and goes back to the room to continue packing I assume.'' I will get you Roman.'' I tell him and he just laughs at me.

I go back downstairs and continue to tape boxes shut. I put my phone in my pocket. Sighing, I think to myself '' _I'm gonna have to tell Brad also_.'' Shit. I totally forgot about him. Great, another responsibility. I take out my phone and lean against the table. I unlock it and goes to our messages. What should I say, I can't just be like _'oh hey Brad sorry I didn't tell you but I'm leaving tomorrow to move to Australia.'_ I groan, wishing I did this yesterday. I decide to just not text him. I wouldn't know what to say, he w0uld ask about us and I'd panic because, to be honest, there is no us. He was my ex boyfriend and it was his fault we ended. I decided we could be friends, but I don't talk to him as much as he'd like for me to. Once again, I am off track.

I put my phone away and go upstairs. I knock on my parent's bedroom door and walk in since the door was open.'' I finished packing everything in the kitchen.'' I tell them.'' Great, now, um, you could pack things from the bathroom.'' My mother tells me. I nod my head and walk to the bathroom to see a box. I just put in our body wash, toothbrushes, deodorant, toothpaste, and a bunch of other things into the box and shut it. I pick up the box and walk back downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen to get the tape. Once I grab it, I start taping the box closed. I walk to the living room and set it down with the rest of the boxes.'' This is really it.'' I say out loud.'' Yes it is.'' I turn around to see my father walking towards me.''' I'm really going to miss this place dad.'' I tell him honestly.'' Me too Allie cat.'' I groan at the nickname, making my dad smile.'' You know I hate being called that.'' I tell him.'' I know you do, but it's what me and your mother call you.'' He says.'' I know.'' I hug my self sort of.'' I'm not even a cat.'' I say, making him laugh.'' No, but you love them.'' '' Not my fault kittens are just the cutest things in the world father.'' I say.

I hug my dad.'' I love you dad.'' I tell him. He hugs back me smiling.'' and I love you too Allie cat.'' I can't help but just smile.'' You're never going to stop calling me that are you?'' I ask him.'' Nope.'' He says, popping the 'p'. I heard a sudden _awww_ , guessing it was my mother considering it was a woman's voice. I pulled away from the hug and looked at her.'' Did I ruin your bonding moment?'' She asks.'' No, we were about finished.'' my dad says, making me giggle.'' I can't wait until tomorrow.'' She says.'' I'm a bit excited.'' I say honestly.'' still a little unsure kiddo?'' My dad asks. I nod my head.'' You're going to love Australia Allie, trust me.'' Mom says.'' Where in Australia are we living in?'' I ask them.'' Sydney, it is beautiful there.'' My mother says.'' Like in Finding Nemo?'' I ask. My dad chuckles.'' Like in Finding Nemo.'' He says. I smile at him.'' You have your father's sense of humor.'' My mother laughs out.

'' Like father, like daughter.'' I say. My dad smiles at me.'' I'm going to finish packing my clothes alright?'' He says. I nod my head at him and he walks upstairs. My mother sighs.'' Allie, do you really want to move?'' She asks me seriously.'' Well, I think it would be a nice new fresh start.'' I tell her.'' Are you... do you not want to move mom?'' I ask her.'' Honestly honey, I don't.'' She looks at me with a saddening look.'' Why?'' I ask her, completely confused.'' We've created so many memories here, and, I just don't want to leave them behind.'' Tears started forming into her eyes. I go over to her and hug her tightly. She hugs me back just as tight and lets the tears slip from her eyes.

'' I know how you feel mom, but, we can create new memories.'' I tell her.'' Maybe even happier ones.'' She pulls back away and wipes her eyes.'' You're a great daughter Allie.'' I smile at her.'' You're a great mother mom.'' I tell her.'' Now lets finish packing up.'' I tell her. She smiles at me.'' I love you Allie cat.'' I love you too mom.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even a paragraph in do I find out I don't have school. At leased I had time to write this! Hope you enjoy anonymous! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow, you made it all the way to the end. You really made a commitment to reading this didn't you? Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Mind you, I wrote this all in a day with barely an hour to work on it. Hopefully there aren't to many mistakes in there! xx


End file.
